A Parting of Ways
by cball
Summary: Falcon and Jaye get into a bit of trouble and it spells trouble for Flint.


  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, G.I. Joe is property of Hasbro, Marvel, DD and Sunbow. Here's an unusual pairing for Valentine's Day according to a challenge that was issued. insert evil grin Special thanks to a beta that will remain nameless for her own protection. This story does have Lady Jaye in it but she isn't paired with her normal person.  
  
A Parting of Ways  
  
"DASHIELL FAIRBORNE YOU ARE SUCH A PRICK!" Lady Jaye shouted as she stormed out of Flint's quarters.  
  
"YOU"RE THE ONE THAT WANTED A VACATION!" Flint shouted after her.  
  
"I DIDN'T MEAN YOU PICK OUT THE VACATION; WE WERE SUPPOSE TO DECIDE TOGETHER DASH!"  
  
Flint tried to follow Lady Jaye back to her quarters. "Don't you even think about following me Dash," Lady Jaye warned over her shoulder.  
  
"We need to talk Allie." Flint was following Lady Jaye regardless of the warning. Lady Jaye rushed into the quarters she shared with Scarlett, slammed the door in Flint's face and turned the lock.  
  
"Allie, open this door," Flint demanded.  
  
"Flint, go away or I'll call Law and have you removed," Lady Jaye threatened.  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
"LEAVE FLINT!" Lady Jaye yelled loud enough to be heard all over the base; at least in Flint's opinion. Flint glared at the door and stormed away very upset.  
  
Lady Jaye looked around her apartment in a daze. The couple had had fights before but this one seemed to be the worst. She needed to talk to Scarlett.  
  
"Lady Jaye are you okay?" Falcon asked quietly as he stepped out of Scarlett's room.  
  
"Falcon, what the hell are you doing in here?" Lady Jaye demanded upset that he had over heard the fight.  
  
"Shana asked me to bring the things she brought in town today up to her room," Falcon answered calmly.  
  
"You didn't hear a thing buster," Lady Jaye stated walking over to Falcon and jabbing him in the chest.  
  
"Sure Allie, if you say so. Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
''Not to you. Where's Shana?"  
  
"She had a date with Duke. They left about an hour ago," Falcon answered.  
  
"Damn it forgot about that. I need to talk to her. Dash is being a real jerk night now."  
  
"She should be back late tonight. Why don't you just wait and relax until she comes back." Falcon suggested.  
  
"That means I'll have to wait around here and possibly listen to Flint whining about this fight. I'm not going to do that.'"  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Falcon asked casually smirking slightly. Lady Jaye was silent for a few moments thinking.  
  
"I'm going to find the local bar and drown my misery away," Lady Jaye answered as she headed to her room to change. Falcon frowned slightly as she changed clothes. "Are you still here?" she demanded angrily.  
  
"Yeah, I'm still here. Listen Allie you shouldn't be going by yourself."  
  
"WHAT?!" Lady Jaye exploded as she stormed out of her room fully changed in jeans and a t-shirt. She marched up to Falcon and stood in his face glaring at him.  
  
"Exactly what I said Allie, you shouldn't go by yourself.' Falcon repeated.  
  
"Falcon, I don't need somebody to tell me if I should or shouldn't go somewhere... Last I checked on my driver licenses I was twenty one." She put both hands on his shoulder looking up at his face. "Falcon I know you have that moral code thing but I can handle my way around a bar."  
  
"I have no doubt you can handle yourself Allie. I just think that you need a driver to go with you; just to be on the safe side. I don't go back on duty until late tomorrow night and I'll be your driver."  
  
"Falcon they put the lady in front of Jaye not just because I'm a woman. I can afford a taxi."  
  
"I know you can afford a taxi, but I'll feel better if I went with you. I don't trust cab drivers to make sure you get home okay."  
  
"Falcon, I'll be fine you worry too much. I'll be back later tonight bye." Lady Jaye said as she left the apartment. Falcon stood silent for a moment. He then left the ladies quarters and headed to his own quarters to change. He thought he knew which bar Lady Jaye would go to. As he walked out to the parking lot he saw Lady Jaye getting in a taxi and walked quicker to his car and followed the cab. He followed the cab as best he could.  
  
Gallagher's:  
  
Falcon cursed to himself as he finally pulled into the bar's parking lot. Some how he had lost the taxi in the rush hour traffic and didn't think he would ever find her. He had checked several bars with no luck. He had a feeling that she would be here. He walked quickly into the dimly lit bar. When he entered the bar he stood in the doorway for a moment to let his eyes adjust. He scanned the bar looking for Lady Jaye. Falcon finally saw her in a back corner of the bar. He made his way to an area where Lady Jaye was playing darts with some other patrons of the bar; and it looked like she was losing.  
  
"Allie?" Falcon called loudly to be heard over the yelling of the men watching the game.  
  
'Vince? What are you doing here?" Lady Jaye asked slurring the words.  
  
"I'm just out for a drink. What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm playing darts....and I'm losing all my clothes." Lady Jaye answered drunkenly.  
  
"Okay, Allie lets go sit down," Falcon suggested.  
  
"Hey buddy what about our game?" one burly man shouted at Falcon.  
  
"How much was riding on the game?" Falcon asked tiredly.  
  
"Forty-five dollars."  
  
"Fine. Here's your money." Falcon replied pulling out his wallet and handing the money to the burly man and steered Lady Jaye to a nearby booth.  
  
"Why'd you do that for?" Lady Jaye asked pouting.  
  
"You were getting ready to lose your clothes and then who knows what would have happened to you. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, Vince I'm fine. Have a beer or twelve." Lady Jaye suggested.  
  
"Allison, we should get you back to base."  
  
"What for? I'm not finished drinking and you haven't drunk anything. We can't leave till you have at least one little drink Vincy," Lady Jaye replied pouting slightly at Falcon.  
  
"Alison, don't make this more difficult. I don t want a drink I want to go back to the base."  
  
"I'm not going back to base until you've had a drink," Lady Jaye stated firmly. Falcon rolled his eyes in a hopeless gesture wondering how he got himself into this situation.  
  
"Okay fine, one drink and then we go." Falcon relented Lady Jaye nodded her head in approval and motioned for the waitress to bring some drinks.  
  
Falcon slowly drank his one drink watching as Lady Jaye quickly drunk two of her glasses of Irish whiskey. He grimaced slightly at the amount of alcohol she was consuming. "Allie, I think we should go."  
  
"No, you've not finished your drink yet Vince," Lady Jaye stated firmly. Falcon sighed loudly and ran his fingers through his hair. "In fact you need another drink." Displaying an amazing amount of control Lady Jaye managed to pour whiskey into Falcon's glass.  
  
"Allie," Falcon warned giving her a hard look of disapproval.  
  
"Please Vince."  
  
"Fine but then we leave," Falcon firmly stated. Several drinks later Falcon was very drunk, much more so than Lady Jaye. While Falcon could hold his own with just about any man on the base he was use to drinking beer and not whiskey. Lady Jaye on the other hand was use to drinking whiskey and wasn't as drunk as Falcon first thought she was when he entered the bar.  
  
"Allie...I don't think either one of us should drive," Falcon stated drunkenly as they both finally left the bar at around one in the morning.  
  
"We can call a cab."  
  
"Cab's don't run this late. There's a...place....a hotel...that's it over there. We'll get some rooms and go back in the morning," Falcon replied swaying slightly as he headed toward the hotel. Lady Jaye followed him a bit steadier on her feet.  
  
The hotel was a fairly nice looking hotel and the night clerk was bored. He perked up a bit when he saw the two drunk Joes enter the lobby and stumbled to the counter.  
  
"We'd like a room," Falcon stated as clumsily reached into his pocket for wallet and having a hard time finding his credit card. He finally handed it to the clerk and sloppily signed his name and took the key.  
  
"The room is on the second floor Mr. Falcone," the clerk said tiredly."  
  
"Come on Allie," Falcon said heading toward the elevators. The elevator finally stopped on the second floor and the two stumbled out of the elevator. He let Lady Jaye lead him out of the elevator and toward their room. After several attempts he finally managed to insert the key into the lock an opened the door.  
  
Falcon reached a hand out trying to find the switch on the wall to turn the lights on it took him a few times to get his mind to match up with his body. Finally the light on the tables turned on bathing the room in a pinkish glow from lamp shades that looked to be from the seventies in pink and purple garish flowers.  
  
The hotel room was like a dozen other hotel rooms he had stayed in and  
  
would probably be like a dozen more that he would stay in. A queen size  
  
bed took up the middle of the room with the same garish pattern on the  
  
bedspread. A dresser was opposite the bed with a TV bolt to it. A  
  
table and two chairs sat under a window that he was sure at one time gave a pretty decent view now looked out onto a brick wall. With a sigh he figured it would do to drink off their drunken state.  
  
He was about to say he'd take the floor when Lady Jaye spoke. "It  
  
looks like a pansy puked in here." She giggled slightly and shook her head looking around. "Man we should call FOX tell them that this would be a great place to film that 70's show."  
  
Falcon watched as she turned on him. He leaned up against the dresser  
  
Lady Jaye was a sexy woman. Dress in street clothing it was impossible  
  
to tell that she was a member of America's Elite Anti-Terrorist  
  
Organization, in fact it was kind of hard to believe. She only stood 5 foot 3 in her White Keds. With short brown hair and mischievous green eyes, even drunk he knew that every single male eye in that place was on her. Even his.  
  
Now her she was in a hotel room with him delightful drunk and those  
  
green eyes were on him. She tilted her head looking at him and walked  
  
over to him standing between his legs she reached up and kissed his neck. He looked down at her, "What's that for?"  
  
"Looked like you needed it." She said with a shrug.  
  
"I don't think that was a smart thing, I mean I do want to live to see  
  
Thursday." Falcon pushed her away slightly.  
  
She shook her head. "Flint doesn't own me." She walked back over to  
  
him and he tried to suppress a groan as her eyes darkened. "Sides I  
  
wanted to do that for a while."  
  
"How long is a while?" If he kept her talking she might not get any  
  
closer and she wouldn't kiss him again. And his male traitorous body  
  
wouldn't react so rebelliously.  
  
"Eight or nine drinks ago." She said with a shrug as she traced the  
  
little alligator on his shirt. "Maybe before that but my head is a  
  
little fuzzy."  
  
"Fuzzy I bet...you're drunk." Falcon explained. "I am too. So we're  
  
going to bed." He said getting up from his perch but began to lead her to bed. But she turned and dug her heels in. She turned on him and  
  
smiled. Falcon realized how she took what he had said and he need to  
  
clarify. But her lips were on his neck and her tongue was tracing his collar bone and his shirt tail was being forced out of his waist band.  
  
She was on her knees her hands at his waist band. Making quick work of  
  
his buckle, so quick that when she devoured him he jumped trying to  
  
pull away as her lips surrounded him. He tried to push her away until she found this rhythm that drove him insane. Then he forgot why he was  
  
fighting her.  
  
Instead he took her short brown hair in one of his hands and pulled back on her hair he made her look up at his face. As he lowered himself on his knees his other hand marveled at the soft texture of her breast. With a groan and a curse he growled and kissed her. Blaming the alcohol for his transgressions as he pulled her onto the bed kissing her deeply.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING:  
  
Falcon groaned as sunlight streamed into the room. He tried to remember where he was. He shifted slightly in the bed as he realized the smaller sleeping form beside him. The short brown head was resting lightly on his chest.  
  
"Allie? Shit! Allie wake up," Falcon demanded once had remembered what had happened last night.  
  
"Vince? What's wrong?" Lady Jaye mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Wake up and see." Lady Jaye opened her eyes fully and saw where and who she was in bed with.  
  
O my God. Vince...what did we do?" Lady Jaye shouted as she quickly moved off the bed and pulled the sheet around her.  
  
"A bit late for the sheet Allie," Falcon commented dryly.  
  
"Shut up. What are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know. Flint's going to kill me in so many ways."  
  
"No he's not because we won't tell him what happened."  
  
"Allie, neither one of us went back to base last night, he's going to know something happened."  
  
"We'll tell him that you slept on the floor or in another room and that nothing happened you got that?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think it'll work."  
  
"Yes it will. Now I'm going to take a shower and find your clothes," Lady Jaye ordered as she made her way to the hotel bathroom.  
  
One hour later the two Joes had located Falcon's car and he drove them back to the base in silence.  
  
Several months later Flint was sitting in his office going over some paperwork. For the past three months Flint and Lady Jayes' relationship had deteriorated. They fought almost every day over trivial things; just like their big fight over their vacation.  
  
"Flint, I want you to know that it's over between us," Lady Jaye stated as she entered his office.  
  
"What? Allie listen we can work this out," Flint pleaded shocked at the dullness in her voice.  
  
"No we can't. Dash I'm pregnant; the child isn't yours. It's Falcon's. We're going to get married this weekend and I've resigned from the team. Good-bye Dash." Lady Jaye stated as she turned to leave and he could see Falcon waiting for her.  
  
"NO!" Flint shouted as he sat bolt upright in bed. He looked around the bed room shaking his head in relief. It was only a bad dream.  
  
"Dash, honey, are you okay?" Cover Girl asked sleepily.  
  
"NO!!" Lady Jaye screamed as she suddenly woke up. She looked around the room in making sure everything was in its proper place. She looked over to her side and saw Flint sleeping soundly beside of her. Lady Jaye smiled to herself. "He can sleep through anything." She sighed and snuggled up closely to him and fell back into a deep sleep.  
  
END 


End file.
